


Coming Home

by thekpop_illnessgotme2



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, BangJae - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, No Smut, male x male, pure fluff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekpop_illnessgotme2/pseuds/thekpop_illnessgotme2
Summary: Youngjae is exhausted when coming home from work and just wants to spend time with his boyfriend





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any incorrectly used gramma and word issues because my english is pretty bad.

He opened the door to the apartment with the spare key, which everyone knew where he was hiding. Curious, he looked into the hall of the small apartment and did not quite know if the occupant, as he had promised, was here or not.  
,,Hyung!?" Youngjae called with little hope for an answer. With the flat box in his hands, he pushed the front door shut with his foot and wondered where he should start looking for his hyung.

,, In the kitchen!" called the person he was looking for the most. From the box, it smelled heavenly of food and it made Youngjae regret not having eaten a few hours ago even though it was offered to him.  
On bare feet, he made his way through the door to the living room to get into the kitchen. The little dog of his hyung came towards him tail wagging. Youngjae ignored the little woolly boy until he reached the kitchen and put the pizza on the counter. Then he leaned down to the dog and ran his hand over his head.

,, Hello Tigger.´´ Yongguk stood at the stove, smiling down at them both. Youngjae smiled back and stood up again, walking next to him, watching Yongguk get absorbed in his work: ,, What are you doing there?´´

,, I cook ramen.´´ Yongguk said smiling and turned around, kissing him on the forehead. Youngjae blushed. Yongguk rarely showed much affection in a loving way like this. If he did then it was still something unusual for Youngjae.  
Youngjae pouted: ,, But I brought pizza.´´ His eyes fell on the pizza box that lay on the kitchen unit and briefly thought about what they could do with it.

,, Ok.´´ Yongguk turned off the stove and turned to face him ,, I haven´t put the noodles in just yet. Then let's eat pizza.´´ He smiled at him as Youngjae turned around in surprise.

,, Now stop pouting, darling.´´ he said, putting one arm around his shoulders and taking the box in the other. Then he took his dongsaeng by the hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, Youngjae followed him, but before they went to the couch, he asked: ,, Can we eat in bed?´´ His hyung looked at him in surprise, then smiled and pulled him further into his bedroom.

There he put the box on the bed and sat down so that he could lean against the headboard. Then he pulled Youngjae into his lap and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the bare skin of his neck.  
Youngjae leaned forward and opened the pizza box and took a piece of the already cut pizza before leaning back against him.

,, How was your day?´´ Yongguk asked, taking a piece of pizza for himself. Actually, he was not that hungry. He would have been content to give away most of his ramen to Youngjae and eat only a small portion of it himself.  
,, Daehyun couldn´t let me live in peace today. Because of him, I got into trouble.´´ he pouted and put the last piece of pizza in his mouth. Then he took another piece.

Yongguk laughed: ,, Well, that's terrible.´´  
Youngjae chewed and pouted again while Yongguk kissed him. He pulled him close and brushed hair from his face as he tried to suppress the laugh:  
,, So I think it was not a special day and everything as always. Himchan will definitely have helped you so he'll finally leave you alone.´´ He laughed as Youngjae squirmed as Yongguk tapped his finger in his side.  
It took a while until everything calmed down and Youngjae had taken the next piece.

,, And how was your day off today?´´ the addressee also took a new piece of pizza, meanwhile more than half of the pizza was gone.

,, Quite well. I was able to sleep in and then played with Tigger and watched a bit of TV.´´

,, Mh.´´ made Youngjae and ate the last of his piece before he licked his fingers. ,, Would you like some more pizza?´´

Yongguk shook his head: ,, No, I'm fine.´´  
Youngjae closed the box and wanted to kick it with his foot, instead Yongguk took it in his free hand and put it on the bedside table. Then he too ate his piece of pizza.

So they sat there, Youngjae leaning against his hyung. Yongguk played with his hair and it left Youngjae cold shivers running down his spine.  
It had taken ages before they both showed the kind of affection for each other. Although they had tried to keep their secret, the others had found out rather quickly.

Both of them had spent a lot of time together, as they had already done. When he started spending more and more time with him, the others wondered and started annoying him. Youngjae brought his hyung something to eat when he was alone in the studio, or simply to distract him and talk to him. Even though Youngjae did not even know if Yongguk had any feelings for him.  
Sometime after an after-show party, although he had promised not to do drink too much, Youngjae got drunk and Yongguk took care of him. That was the moment in which they had conceded their feelings for each other.

However, it took months before they dared to touch each other more than casually or even to kiss. When it happened, they got caught and so soon everone of the group knew.

At some point he turned his head so he could look at his hyung, they smiled at each other before carefully pressing his lips to his. They taste like pizza.

Carefully, he opened his mouth and nibbled lightly on his lower lip as he spun on his lap and straddled him. Yongguk licked his lower lip and begged for admission. Youngjae granted it to him, after a brief hesitation.  
So he explored his mouth and they ended in a fight of their tongues of who won the upper hand. What he quickly lost, however, when Yongukk pushed his tongue backwards and then pushed down as soon as his out of the way.  
Breathless, Youngjae tried to back away, but Yongguk cupped his cheeks to hold him tight and followed his movements. He squatted down so that he now hovered over him and hugged him so their body touched. He caressed his head with one hand, while he laid him slowly on the bed with the other in his back. Yongguk was hovering above him. Once again, Youngjae breathlessly tried to turn his head away. It was Yongguk who stopped the kiss and then just looked at him. Youngjae smiled up at him while he held his breath.

,, You are tired, aren´t you? ´´ his hyung smiled back and then dropped to the bed next to him without pulling his arm out from under his head. He closed his eyes and breathed quietly.

Yongguk said nothing and lay still with him.

At some point, Youngjae rolled over to him, put his arm down on his chest as if half embracing him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the smell of his hyung. Yongguk pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

,, Sleep, it's ok´´  
Youngjae hummed the answer as Yongguk stroked his hair. He closed his eyes. Only for a moment.

,, Aren´t you tired? ´´ youngjae was already slurring his sentences without realizing. His eyes were so heavy he didn´t had the strength to even open them again.

,,No I'm OK. I'll stay by your side and work a little"

,,But you have your day off... You... " youngjae complains but lost track mid-sentence.  
Yongguk kissed his forehead again before he realised that youngjae fell asleep. He must be really tired, he thought before he rolled them both over.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Sleepy he opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying in complete darkness. At least that´s what he thought unil he raised his head. He still was lying on the bed, where he fell asleep when he was lying together with his hyung.  
This was sitting with his back on he headrest of the bed, the laptop screen illuminating his frame.

,, Hello dear.´  
Youngjae crawled over to his hyung laying next to his frame, resting his head on his chest. His eyes fell shut once again as the screen illuminated the darkness around them ,, What time is it?´´  
Yongguk looked at the lower right corner of the laptop screen: ,, 2.35.´´

,,You shouldn't be working at these hours" Youngjae complained while shifting a little to lay more comfy. Erst blieb Yongguk ganz still.  
Only after a long break did he give a devoted answer: "You will probably be right." 

With that Yongguk closed his laptop, he could still work tomorrow. He moved a bit down, not only that Youngjae had on him more comfortable, who was now almost back on him, but that he could lie better. 

Staring into the darkness, his eyelids became heavy and soon closed. Tomorrow was another day ...


End file.
